


We Made It Here

by AnonymousCapybara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCapybara/pseuds/AnonymousCapybara
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a moment to themselves the morning before she marries his best mate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 39





	We Made It Here

Harry rapped lightly on the door, waiting a moment for permission to enter. Ginny opened the door just a crack, brown eyes peeking around before yanking him in by the sleeve of his dress robe.

“Ow, Gin,” he harrumphed, rubbing his arm. Ginny looked radiant. Her brown eyes were glittering and her red hair was cascading around her shoulders in smooth waves. But for once, it was not Ginny who caught Harry’s eye, but the girl standing behind her.

“Hermione.” She was standing in the corner of Ginny’s room, next to a full-length mirror that had been brought in just for the occasion. Her dress was simple, but elegant. Her usually unruly curls were tamed in an understated updo, and she looked happier than Harry could recall seeing her in years.

Looking back and forth between the friends, Ginny gave a long-suffering sigh. There was humor in her voice, however, when she whacked her boyfriend across the shoulder and said, “Well, I can tell when I’m the third wheel. I’ll just pop out and check on the git – wouldn’t want him doing anything stupid this close to his wedding.” 

And with that, she slipped silently out the door, and he and Hermione were alone.

“Wow, Hermione,” he started again, but in her signature move, Hermione launched herself straight at Harry. He was momentarily surprised at the sensation of hugging Hermione and not also being engulfed by her hair, but nevertheless, he caught her and held on a bit awkwardly.

“I just can’t believe we all three made it here,” Hermione said a few moments later as she pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed, tears welling in her eyes. Harry sat next to her.

“Not really like Ron to skip out on his own wedding, do you think? He’s been prattling on about it for months.” 

Hermione shot him a significant look. “Harry, you know that’s not what I mean. I mean we all three made it. We all survived. There were a few years there where I couldn’t let myself imagine a future like this… there were-” She cut herself off abruptly, rubbing her palm over her face.

“Oi, Hermione, don’t cry,” Harry begged. “Ginny’ll kill me if you have to walk out there all blotchy!”

Hermione elbowed him lightly, but he could tell he’s cheered her up a bit. Still, she took a shuddering breath before continuing. “There were a few minutes there,” she began, “When we knew we wouldn’t all three make it here. When you were… you know, dead.” She shot him another significant look, tears shining in her eyes.

They hardly ever talked about this moment. It had been glazed over in the past, alluded to with dark looks. Hermione had lectured him to never do anything like that again. But they don’t openly discuss the fact that he almost didn’t survive. That they thought he hadn’t, if only for a few moments.

“Well, here I am!” Harry attempted to say it brightly, but it came out a bit forced. Hermione, bless her, let him off with a light smile.

“And we’re so glad, Harry, really. I don’t know what we’d do if you weren’t here. I don’t know that Ron and I would even be here,” she gestured around at Ginny’s room. “And if we were, who ever would be the best man?”

“Well, George, obviously,” Harry started to say before Hermione whacked him on the same shoulder Ginny had hit earlier.

“Ouch! You women, honestly!”

“You know it wouldn’t have been George, right Harry? You’re as good as a brother to Ron, and to me. You must know that. And if Ron didn’t already have you to stand up for him, I would’ve asked you to do it for me – but don’t let Ginny hear me say that!” She glanced hesitantly at the door as if expecting Ginny to erupt through it, raging about not being Hermione’s first choice.

Harry laughed. “I know, Hermione. And you’ve always been like a sister to me. Wouldn’t be here without you, either, you know? You’re the brightest witch I know.” 

Hermione grinned. “Oh please, books and cleverness? There are more important things-”

“Yeah, I know. Friendship and bravery. You honestly can’t think you’re lacking in either of those at this point, can you Hermione?” Harry put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed.

At this point, Ginny did burst back through the door, effectively ruining the moment. (For all of her arguing against it, Ginny is quite a bit like Ron.) “Ron’s in a right state, Harry. The men are supposed to be heading up the aisle any second and he’s pretty sure his best mates run off with his future wife.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at Ginny because Ron obviously thought nothing of the sort, but stood up at the cue that he should be taking his leave. Ginny immediately turned to Hermione and began straightening out the wrinkles that had gathered in her dress since she sat down.

Harry was almost all the way out the door when he turned back. “You know, Hermione,” he said, “You’ve grown up quite a bit since that first day we met. I suppose we all have but you… well, I’m really glad that you’re marrying my best mate.”

Hermione grinned warmly at Harry, before telling him in no uncertain terms to leave the room at once so that she could get on with her wedding.

Harry shut the door and set off back outside to find Ron, but not before yelling, “Still right bossy, though!” over his shoulder at the closed door.

He could hear the two girls laughing happily as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> The "books and cleverness... friendship and bravery" reference is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


End file.
